


The last first time

by Aliesk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mandy POV, One-Shot, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fine terza stagione: Ian sta per partire, Mandy vuole averlo per sé almeno per una notte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last first time

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per il p0rn fest, seguendo il prompt "la prima e ultima volta".

Era il buio fuori, l'oscurità aveva divorato ogni luce, eccetto quelle dei lampioni ancora funzionanti. Essi illuminavano parzialmente la strada che Ian e Mandy stavano percorrendo, in un silenzio spezzato solo dal rumore degli stivali della ragazza che battevano contro l'asfalto.  
Una goccia di pioggia cadde dal cielo scuro. Mandy sollevò il capo: il vento stava frustando con una violenza inaudita i rami spogli degli alberi, che si scontravano tra di loro producendo un rumore secco; lo spicchio di luna era stato coperto da un esercito di nuvole grigie e spesse.  
Mandy si era fermata all'improvviso. Era immobile sul marciapiede e fissava un punto imprecisato nel vuoto, nel nero, in tutto ciò che poteva esserci e non c'era.  
«Resta» disse Mandy, «resta per me».  
«Perché non mi guardi?» gli chiese con un velo di rabbia nella voce.  
Ian lo fece, ma lei nel suo sguardo trovò la risposta che cercava e che temeva.  
«Per lui saresti rimasto» dichiarò Mandy con amarezza, «ma non per me».  
La pioggia fine e fredda aveva continuato a cadere su di lei, su di lui, su di loro, sulla South Side, e tutto aveva iniziato a risplendere intorno a Ian e a Mandy.  
«Io devo farlo» rispose Ian, «devo andarmene».  
Mandy scosse la testa, l'espressione sul suo viso tradiva la collera che la stava dominando: «Te ne vai per colpa sua, non è vero?».  
«Vaffanculo, Ian!» gridò lei, il suono dei suoi anfibi che sbattevano sulla strada riecheggiò nuovamente nella notte.  
Ian la raggiunse, l'afferrò per un polso e la costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui.  
«Vieni qui, sta piovendo» le fece notare, passandole un braccio intorno alla vita, stringendola a sé e baciandola sulla nuca mentre la copriva con il suo giubbotto.  
«Grazie» mormorò Mandy con un filo di voce, poi calò ancora una volta il silenzio, interrotto solo dal picchiettio della pioggia.

 

La porta si spalancò con un tonfo sordo, cozzando contro il muro perché Mandy l'aveva colpita con un poderoso calcio.  
«Tipico odore di casa Milkovich: un misto di erba, birra, sigaretta e merde simili, fa schifo come al solito, ma è comunque casa» fu il commento di Mandy, entrando seguita da Ian.  
«Jamie!» Mandy si chinò velocemente su di lui, sfilandogli dalle dita la canna ancora accesa - e ormai del tutto consumata –, che stava bruciando il tessuto di cui era ricoperto il divano.  
«Il coglione si è addormentato con questa in mano» Mandy scosse il capo con veemenza, facendo un tiro prima di gettarla nel lavandino della cucina.  
«Vado a rimediare qualche coperta per questi due deficienti, perché questa casa è fredda come il Polo Nord e fuori siamo sottozero» annunciò poi, recandosi in direzione della propria camera.  
Mandy fu di ritorno alcuni istanti dopo, imbracciando una pila di trapunte con cui coprì con gesti accurati e amorevoli sia Jamie che Tony.  
«Sono due ingrati che non abbassano mai la tavoletta del cesso e non riescono a c'entrare un semplice buco, ma gli voglio bene lo stesso» asserì Mandy mentre terminava di sistemare le coperte e voltandosi verso Ian, che la la stava guardando.  
«Sei davvero una brava sorella» le disse lui, perdendosi nel blu dei suoi occhi profondi come oceani.  
Mandy si mise i capelli dietro le orecchie, abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato e aggiunse: «Noi Milkovich siamo odiati da tutti: la gente ci vuole morti, si augura che finiamo tutti con una dannata pallottola in testa o, nel migliore dei casi, che cambiamo pianeta nel migliore dei casi, ma la verità è che qui, a casa nostra, siamo come tutte le altre famiglie. Ci proteggiamo a vicenda».  
Mandy aveva un largo sorriso che la faceva apparire ancor più bella di quanto già non fosse.  
«Che idioti, Jamie e Tony hanno guardato di nuovo quella porcata de “La Mummia”!» esclamò Mandy, dopo aver osservato i titoli di coda scorrere sullo schermo nero e aver notato la custodia del DVD, lasciata aperta sul tavolino ingombro di bottiglie vuote e pistole.  
«Tony sa benissimo che Jamie non deve assolutamente vedere quella merda, ha paura di quel film. Ogni volta che succede, viene tormentato da incubi pieni di mummie e scarabei e si mette a piagnucolare nel sonno come una femminuccia» affermò Mandy con un sogghigno, scostando i capelli dal viso di suo fratello e schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
«E Tony, lui sembra grande, grosso, insormontabile come una montagna e praticamente è come tre Milkovich messi insieme, ma mettigli un ragno su una spalla e scapperà via urlando come una ragazzina» riprese a parlare Mandy, posando un bacio anche sulla fronte di Tony.  
«Sbava come un cane, anzi, forse un cane sbava molto meno di lui» sottolineò, pulendo gli angoli della sua bocca con un fazzoletto.  
«Quindi questi due sarebbero due dei Milkovich che spaventano l'intera South Side?» le domandò Ian con un ghigno alquanto divertito.  
«Esatto, non è assolutamente incredibile?» replicò Mandy e risero entrambi.  
«Sono riuscita a farti ridere» Mandy gli gettò le braccia al collo, continuando a sorridere dolcemente.  
«Tu ci riesci sempre» rispose Ian, cingendole i fianchi e avvicinandola a sé.  
«Vuoi restare a dormire da me?» gli chiese con un ulteriore sorriso, sperando che la risposta fosse quella che lei desiderava.  
Ian fece un cenno d'assenso e chiese: «Tanto non ho scelta, giusto?».  
«Ti requisisco per le prossime ore quindi no, Gallagher, non hai nessuna scelta» Mandy infilò la propria mano nella sua e lo trascinò in camera, chiudendo la porta a chiave.

 

«Ian» la voce di Mandy suonò diversa quando pronunciò il suo nome, come se fosse fatta di vetro e stesse per rompersi in mille pezzi.  
«Devo partire domani mattina» le disse Ian, sostenendo a fatica il suo sguardo blu, quasi al punto di sciogliersi nelle lacrime che lei non avrebbe mai versato davanti a lui.  
«Lo so» rispose Mandy accennando un sorriso.  
«Tu e Lip?» le chiese Ian e lei si irrigidì improvvisamente.  
«Abbiamo rotto» fu la sua risposta secca.  
«Io non posso farlo, lo capisci?» le prese il viso tra le mani e premette le labbra sulla sua fronte, ma non era il bacio che lei avrebbe voluto ricevere.  
Mandy appoggiò i palmi sul suo torace e lo spinse via, allontanandolo.  
Aveva uno sguardo ferito quando ripeté: «La prima e l'ultima».  
Mandy iniziò a spogliarsi: si tolse gli anfibi, fece scivolare lungo le anche la minigonna di pelle, poi le calze strappate, che lasciarono le gambe bianche scoperte. Si sfilò anche la vecchia felpa che indossava e la gettò sul pavimento assieme a tutti gli altri indumenti, rimanendo in intimo. Rabbrividì, scossa da una serie di incontrollabili tremiti, perché era nuda, perché aveva freddo fuori e dentro, perché aveva voglia di Ian, perché i suoi occhi erano altrove e non posati su di lei, dove avrebbero dovuto invece essere.  
Mandy restò immobile, in piedi, preda dei brividi che si susseguivano. Lungi dall'arrestarsi, quando Ian la guardò e le disse che era bellissima, il tremore si fece più forte, come un'onda di gelo che la congelava dall'interno.  
Ian la circondò tra le braccia e le baciò la testa.  
«Dov'è Mickey?» le chiese Ian, facendole sussultare il cuore perché una parte di lei si sentiva in qualche modo colpevole.  
«È uscito con Iggy e Joey, l'obiettivo era una sbronza colossale» gli spiegò Mandy, «quindi molto probabilmente non sarà di ritorno prima delle quattro del mattino».  
Il silenzio li avvolse entrambi e li divise, separandoli l'uno dall'altra, quando piuttosto avrebbero dovuto essere una sola, unica persona, perché Mandy sapeva che Ian sarebbe rimasto per sempre dentro di lei, inciso nelle ossa, scritto sulla pelle come un tatuaggio.  
«La prima ed ultima volta?» le domandò Ian, sfiorandole il viso con le mani, accarezzando la sua guancia pallida.  
«La prima ed ultima volta» lei annuì, socchiudendo le palpebre, e le dita di Ian scesero sulle sue labbra rosee.  
Mandy trasalì e il suo cuore sobbalzò, perché in quel momento era scossa da brividi ancora più intensi dei precedenti. Stava trattenendo il respiro, restando ad occhi chiusi, come se nel buio riuscisse a vedere e a sentire meglio tutto ciò che Ian significava per lei. 

 

Mandy si mise a sedere: si slacciò il reggiseno, si sfilò gli slip e restò completamente nuda davanti a lui. Si coprì i seni con le braccia, le guance si colorarono di un leggero rossore, ma non smise mai di guardare Ian, né tento di evitare il contatto visivo.  
«Toccami» disse Mandy con voce vellutata, l'ombra di un sorriso ancora impressa sul suo bel viso.  
La mani di Ian furono su di lei. Mandy trattenne il respiro, avvertendo il cuore iniziare a palpitare rapido sotto la pelle. L'amore era come una bomba ad orologeria, ora stava per esplodere, stava per saltare in aria.  
Mandy si sporse verso di lui e gli mormorò in un orecchio: «Spogliati».  
Ian si tolse i pantaloni e i boxer, gettandoli sul pavimento assieme ai vestiti di Mandy.  
«Vieni qui» bisbigliò lei con un fil di voce e un altro sorriso rassicurante, ma pieno d'emozione.  
Le labbra di Mandy tremavano e tremava anche lei, ma ciò che rabbrividiva ancora più forte era sempre il suo cuore, stretto in una morsa dolce ma terribile. Era il modo in cui la trasformava il sentimento che provava per lui, così fragile e così viva. Così eterna e infinita. Perché il tempo e il mondo non esistevano in quel momento. Era come se tutto fosse andato perduto, tranne loro due. Eccetto Mandy e Ian.  
C'era lo spettro della paura inciso a fuoco nei suoi occhi. Il terrore che quella fosse davvero la prima e l'ultima volta che avrebbero fatto l'amore.  
Mandy l'aveva promesso, lei non era una bugiarda. Aveva giurato che sarebbe stata la prima e l'ultima. L'aveva promesso. L'aveva giurato.  
«C'è qualcosa che non va?» le domandò Ian più serio, preoccupato.  
«No, è tutto perfetto» Mandy scosse il capo.  
Un silenzio spesso calò tra di loro, fino a quando non fu lei a spezzarlo.  
«Devo farti una domanda» Mandy fu costretta a sviare lo sguardo altrove.  
«Se io fossi stata un ragazzo avrei avuto una vera possibilità?» parlò lentamente, come se ogni singola parole fosse un sasso da sputare fuori, da vomitare, di cui liberarsi.  
Ian premette le labbra sulle sue, lo fece con forza, con amore e con una disperazione con cui Mandy non era mai stata baciata.  
Era un bacio diverso dagli altri. Era duro, era umido, erano denti e saliva, era amore ed era anche qualcos'altro. Era tutto ed era niente. Era l'inizio di qualcosa e forse anche la fine. Erano Mandy e Ian.  
Mandy spalancò le gambe e le allacciò intorno alla sua vita, respirando velocemente contro la sua bocca e sentendo un ondata di calore invaderla completamente.  
«Fallo» un mormorio spezzato, la voce arrochita e gli occhi socchiusi.  
Ian la penetrò, lo fece con lentezza, ma Mandy smise di respirare e spalancò gli occhi incatenandoli ai suoi. Era come se il suo cuore si fosse fermato e la vita che le scorreva nelle vene si fosse bloccata.  
Le braccia di Ian l'avvolgevano, erano strette intorno a lei, le loro fronti erano pressate l'una sull'altra e avevano entrambi voglia di viversi.  
Mandy affondò le unghie smaltate di nero nella sua schiena e Ian iniziò a muoversi.  
A volte le persone si innamorano delle persone, non di un uomo o di una donna.  
Lui si stava innamorando di lei, mentre si muoveva dentro Mandy, e Mandy si muoveva nel cuore di Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
